Stress-related knee injuries can occur when workers are required to perform tasks that involve prolonged periods of time on their knees. Workers, in certain types of jobs, often have no idea how much time they spend on their knees, or when they should take a break. Likewise, management may also be unaware of which jobs are kneeling intensive, and are thus unable to provide guidance or improve task scheduling. The first indication of a problem may often be too late, after injury has occurred. Many other types of stress related injuries are also possible. For example, foot problems may arise from prolonged standing, and back problems can occur after sitting in an uncomfortable position or unsuitable chair for too long.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.